wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Quirky Thing
A Quirky Thing A fanfic by Lyra , a crossover between BNHA and WoF. Lol. This was a random thought. Also it deviates from canon because I don't like canon, sorry. No Darkstalker drama here :D Chapter 1: Switch Being a queen was, Glory thought, very exhausting. Between having to maintain contact with various tribes, teaching some RainWings, and basically doing queenly duties, she rarely had any time to relax at all. It didn't really help that she had an invisible dragon squad following her around. Honestly? It only stressed her out more. And she couldn't even make a valid request to stop having bodyguards because, well, she was the queen. She needed protection. In case some dragons attacked, or the NightWings rose up. As if she couldn't take care of a few dragons easily, as if the NighrWings would (they didn't have anywhere to go, anyways.) She'd spent a lot of time training when she could, mastering her venom aim, perfecting her already nearly-perfect camouflage, learning different hand-to-hand combat techniques from the other four dragonets (although, she would admit privately, Sunny and Starflight couldn't really help that much.) It wasn't like she was powerless. Rather, it was the opposite. But she was just so tired ''these days, and her reaction time was a bit slower than normal. The combination of these things just defeated the entire point of trying to deband her elite protection squad. At least, she surmised, they kept a respectful distance while she was talking with her friends, or with the leader of another tribe. ''Or maybe they just turn invisible and sneak closer. Glory huffed and flapped her wings lightly. One thing she hadn't gotten better at? Detecting camouflage. Most natural-born RainWings could call each other out in camouflage, but no matter how hard Glory tried to gain that skill, it just wouldn't come to her. At length she decided that she would go to the training area to work on it again. After all, she thought, practice eventually makes perfect. Today could be the day that she got a good grasp on the technique. She'd been coming close to it in the recent days, but she'd gotten interrupted every time - yesterday, too, after she had narrowed her focus down to one spot that Niji was likely to be hiding in. After she finished signing the papers the dragon brought her, Niji had flew down from the exact same spot Glory had been staring at, rainbows rippling through her scales, living up to her name. "Almost got me, Queen!" She had giggled. Glory had been too annoyed to correct her, instead sighing and turning away. Today, she resolved, she would do better, she would solve the puzzle. Moons, she would even pick out the hiding dragon two, three, four times in a row! "Alright!" she whispered to herself, and, meaning to fly to the training area, dove out of the left side of her room. Just as her wings were about to snap open, she collided head-first with a green dragon who had milky eyes. Tamarin! Glory thought in a panic, and reached out to try and snag the blind RainWing's claws, but missed by a centimeter as the force of the collision threw her back onto the platform, wings crumpling painfully under her. The smaller dragon fell backwards, wings flapping uselessly, tail swiveling about to try and find something to hang on to. "Help!" she screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. Glory struggled to get up, waves of pain shooting through her body. "Tamarin! Look at the ground, and flip yourself! Extend your wings!" Glory realized her mistake a second too late. Tamarin can't see. Tamarin isn't strong enough to force her wings out against the wind. The blind dragon screamed as she continued falling down, down, down... If she hit the ground, Glory could never forgive herself. If she let Tamarin die, then what kind of queen would she be? Glory forced herself off the platform and dived towards Tamarin, tucking her wings in to go faster. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Glory moved under Tamarin and wrapped her wings around the smaller dragon to protect her from the impact, but she didn't make it in time. With the impact, Glory's world faded to a sharp, painful black as red trickled down her head in her line of vision. Tamarin, bruised, bloodied, but alive, rolled off Glory's body, groaning with pain. At least, was her last thought, Tamarin's OK. Then Glory was drifting in a grey space, aimlessly floating about. She tried to fly, but when she looked down she didn't have a body. She tried to speak, but she didn't have her voice. You take your sight and wings for granted, young dragon. "Who're you?! " Glory yelled, upon hearing the deep, echoing, disembodied voice. It didn't dignify an answer. You will learn from your mistake. "What do you mean? What's going on? " Glory hissed and bared her invisible fangs at the greyness, but there was barely a ripple in the mass. Go, now. Do not die. "What's that supposed to mean? Leave me alone! Go away!" Glory struggled and clawed and kicked, but if she couldn't see her body, or even feel it, she couldn't fight back. This frustration was so heavy, so red, she just wanted to throw it all at the voice. Before she could even try, though, the grey disappeared and she was sent into black once again. 05:10, December 14, 2017 (UTC)05:10, December 14, 2017 (UTC)05:10, December 14, 2017 (UTC)05:10, December 14, 2017 (UTC)05:10, December 14, 2017 (UTC)05:10, December 14, 2017 (UTC)~~ Sunny stretched her wing muscles. Keeping them prone for so long made them have cramps when she was finally released from official duty - just as she wanted to fly under the blazing sun, comfortably warm rays dissolving all her stress. Being royalty was so much harder than she'd thought, and Sunny would gladly take Clay's place as a teacher any day. Maybe one of these days, she'd simply slip away, leaving a note for her worrying mother, and start supervising Jade Mountain Academy. Ha, no way would I ever have the courage to do that! Rubbing her eyes, the small hybrid catches sight of one of her mother's courtiers under the tower she's resting on. He's waving his wings at her, holding another scroll - what a bother, she can already tell it's a permit or document she has to sign. Sure enough, the dragon's voice reaches Sunny on top. "Princess Sunny, a restaurant needs your permission to copyright their name!" Why one shop would want to that, she doesn't know. It seems kind of pointless. (This is not the end of chapter one! I simply had to go get some sleep, oops. I'll update tomorrow!) [Category:Genre Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Lyra the NightWing) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing)